


【塞尔达／时黄息】稳定性

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 3p, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>时笛林克 x 黄昏林克 x 旷野林克。>>称呼方式：时笛林克-时，黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-息吹。>>时→黄→息。3P夹心饼干。PWP车。>>我流年龄差。关系混乱注意。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, OoT Link/BotW Link, OoT Link/TP Link, Oot Link/TP Link/BOTW Link, TP Link/BOTW Link, Time/Twilight (Legend of Zelda), Time/Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Time/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), 时息, 时笛林克/黄昏林克/旷野林克, 时黄, 时黄息, 黄旷
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【塞尔达／时黄息】稳定性

稳定性

“呜、……”

黄昏进入的时候息吹还没有完全准备好，巨大的硬物撑得他下体发痛。金发的少年忍不住从喉咙里憋出了一声不满的轻哼，他回过头来瞪着明显没控制好自己力度的人，抱怨似的踢了对方的腰部一脚。

“——你把我们的后辈弄痛了，小狗。”  
“我、不是……不要叫我的那个称呼、先代。”

时不置可否地笑了一声。处在绝对主导地位的人并没有停下手里的动作，他的手轻快地顺着坚韧的胸部线条攀附上挺立的乳尖，甚至变本加厉地将自己的胸膛贴上了对方的脊背。身下的人因为这个突然的举动全身的肌肉明显紧缩起来，时恶趣味地将嘴唇凑去了对方敏感的耳朵，一口咬住了微微颤动的耳尖——他乐于看自己这位一本正经的后辈在快感中难得表现出来的一点焦躁。  
黄昏被这突如其来的一下激得忍不住向前顶动了几次，整根性器彻底没入了身下人的体内。年龄最小的那个仰起脖子，发出了一声介于满足和疼痛之间的叫嚷。息吹伸出手来死死卡住对方的腰，抬起的双腿犹犹豫豫地蹭上了最上面那人裹着白丝的双脚。时抬起眸子，正对上最小的后辈下意识看过来的、求助一般的眼神。

——只有这种时候才会变得无比坦诚的小兽。

先代的勇者有点无奈地叹息一声，松开了嘴下瑟瑟发抖的狼崽子。黄昏为对方牙齿和舌头终于离开了自己的耳骨而暗自松了口气，他俯下身去抱歉地吻了吻身下少年的额头——他一向自持的忍耐力，总是在年长的那位勇者的挑逗下变得不堪一击。  
最年幼的那个可没这么好说话。息吹气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，望着他身上的两位前辈暗示般地抬了抬自己的腰。还真是直白的邀请方式——时笑了起来，捉起一旁还没搞清楚状况的黄昏的手指，在对方反应过来之前，将两人宽大的手掌覆上了少年勃起的性器。

“……不要什么都让我来教你，嗯？”

黄昏被手上传来的触感吓了一跳，他的前辈正用不容拒绝的力道握着他的手，循环往复地蹭动着掌心下稚嫩的硬物。兴奋的黏腻体液沾了他满手，他能感觉到对方手指上长年磨出的茧子在湿滑的液体中按压在自己皮肤上的质感——这让他回想起了对方在教导自己剑术时的样子，握着剑的那双手也如同现在这样细致且耐心。这个认知让一向老实的少年感到了迟来的羞耻，黄昏有些别扭地咽了口唾液，在两人疑惑的注视下突兀地红透了一整张脸。  
息吹饶有兴致地观察着他所熟悉的那个人展露出的难得一见的反应。事到如今，在三个人都赤身裸体、身上的衣物被扒了个干净的状态下，他的这位不曾畏惧过什么的前辈居然摆出了一副羞涩少女的神态——要知道，对方刚刚行云流水般脱自己衣服的时候，可不是现在这样的表情。  
年轻的后辈望着身上的人被他的先代掰过头来吻住的画面转了转眼睛，刚想开口调侃几句什么，还未吐出几个字发音便被身下猛然传来的快感冲击得变了调。

时故意放慢了手上的动作，手把手地引导着他笨拙的后辈去学习取悦别人的技巧。双份的手指游刃有余地穿梭在小巧的柱体上，指尖时轻时重地按压着敏感的头部前端。资历颇深的勇者的手法显然不是青涩的少年所能承受的，身下最小的那个很快就在不疾不徐的照顾下颤抖着射了出来。可能有点太快了？时眯着眼睛松开了被吻到大脑一片空白、压根没学到什么的自家狼崽，将沾满了精液的手指放在唇边舔了一下——并敏锐地注意到了这个动作让身前的人绷紧了臂膀。  
黄昏感受着他身下紧致的肠道因射精而持续收缩着绞动他的性器，差点没抑制住自己抽动的欲望。他的后辈因为突如其来的高潮迷蒙着一双眼睛，正抓着他的胳膊顺着身体本能向上挺动着柔韧的腰腹。黄昏默默看了眼他金发的导师，在对方混合着宠溺和鼓励的微妙神情下认命般长出一口气，顺从地趴下身子，将自己下体毫无保留地暴露给了身后的人。  
他刚俯下身去就被息吹举起双臂自背后抱了个满怀。性急的野生小兽将自己的舌头胡乱怼进对方嘴巴里，跟随着欲望在自家前辈的口腔内毫无章法地横冲直撞。黄昏无奈地用犬齿咬了咬对方的舌尖，示意他接受了自家后辈没有任何礼貌可言的邀请，同时试着动起了埋在少年体内许久的硬挺。

最年长的那个目视着身下少年们的挺动，黏糊糊的手指贴合着触感良好的肌肉，顺着脊柱滑入了紧致的臀缝。就算下体的生理反应昭示着他并非无动于衷，时的动作还是一步一步不紧不慢得恰到好处。黄昏只在对方修长的手指按压进来的时候停顿了一下，随即闭上眼睛，配合着指节进出的动作调整了自己的节奏。他身下的后辈不满地挣动了一下身子，又在毫不停歇的冲撞下软了下去，唇齿间溢出支支吾吾的呻吟。

“唔、哈啊……前、啊啊，前辈……”

等到时彻底没入他后辈的体内时息吹已经被连续的撞击折腾到喘不上气了。金发的小个子少年在快感中踢腾着小腿，伸出的手如同溺水的人抱住浮木般紧紧勒着他所抓到的东西，指甲恶狠狠地刻进柔软的肌肤，带出一道道血痕——不管那到底是属于自己身上的哪个人的。被不知轻重的小兽爪子划出了血的人并没有多说什么，时在身下一脸纠结的褐发后辈愧疚的眼神下竖起一根手指，安静地抵上唇瓣，呼出的气息喷洒在对方耳畔，吹动了垂下来的鬓发。

“——待会儿你哭起来的话，记得力气不要用这么大。”

黄昏很没出息地在这句话的最后一个音节落下的时候射了。身下的人被最后的这一下顶弄得整个人都发出了高潮时才有的哭腔，息吹扯过压在他身上的人的脖颈，颤抖的眼瞳里透着不甘心，二话不说便咬了下去。  
他咬得有点狠，三人中唯一可以化兽的那个被疼得喘出了声。黄昏还没在射精的余韵中缓过神来，身后的人就开始动了。褐发的少年低下头去条件反射地咬住了唇角，祈祷先代不要像只有他们两人时那样做得那么过火——他还不想在自家后辈的面前，展露出自己沉溺于快感时不像话的样子。  
可惜就算在自己体内温柔动作着的人听到了他无声的请求，他身前从不曾安分过的小兽显然不打算放过他。息吹从令人头脑发白的高潮中缓了过来，立马动作利落地仰躺着蹭去了面前明显在隐忍着什么的自家前辈的腰间，在黄昏还没来得及阻止的间隙里，张开嘴一口将对方疲软的性器含进了口中。  
黄昏倒抽一口冷气，年龄最小的那个技术委实不算好，裹在舌头外面的牙齿刮得他发疼。他求助般扭过头去望向他的先代，金发的勇者带着笑意弯起了眼睛，抬起手轻柔地托住他的脸颊，再次吻了上去。

来自绿衣勇者的亲吻总是有着安抚人心的力量。黄昏到底没有像他的后辈那样哭叫得那么夸张，倔强的褐发少年只在实在无法自控的时候发出了几声低沉的闷哼。这点似乎让叫得喉咙发疼的少年很不服气，在一切结束后黄昏失笑地望着对方将自己的脑袋埋进了乱成一团的被褥，他伸过去想要安慰的手也被莫名炸毛的小兽毫不留情地一爪子拍开。  
褐发的勇者没了脾气。他望着自己的先代耸了耸肩，先行一步抱着沾染上各种莫名体液的衣物下了楼。等到黄昏再次回到屋内并烧好了水，时之勇者才抱着被床单裹成一团的少年自楼梯上不紧不慢地走下来。息吹靠在对方的怀里瘪着嘴，眼角还因为刚刚的哭泣而泛红。黄昏眼尖地注意到了对方裸露在外的肩膀上多了一抹新鲜的红痕，他摇了摇脑袋，走上前去给两人递上一杯热水。

“下一次、”

被按着灌下去一整杯水的人哑着嗓子，缩在金发大前辈的怀里忿忿不平地宣布，

“——下一次，我一定要让你哭出来！！”

END

三角形具有稳定性。（


End file.
